Heating Up
by Arialene
Summary: {Complete} Modern AU. Elsa wakes up early one weekend morning, to a spring storm and all of the covers being stolen away from her in the night. Deciding that she wasn't going to get warmed up on her own, she decides to get a little devious in getting Jack to help her stave off the morning chill. Rated for suggestive language Image: DiamondBeautyInk (DA)


Elsa was awoken by the rhythmic tapping of rain on the window to their bedroom, the soft rumble of thunder telling her of a morning Spring thunderstorm. She shivered, glancing down to see most of the covers, the sheet and the duvet, had been pulled over to the opposite side of the bed and were either laying over the sleeping form of her bedmate, her fiance, Jack, or they had slid off to begin to pool onto the floor.

The fan was on, the chilled, air conditioned air of the apartment blowing in a steady oscillating arch over the bed from when it had been turned on the night before. It wasn't helping with her chilled state in the least. She pulled at the blanket, trying to wrestle it from him; it was far too early for this.

She groaned, glaring at the small triangle of blanket that she had left in comparison to the mountain that was piled on the floor on the other side of Jack. He laid comfortably, his upper torso exposed as he faced away from her, arms wrapped around his pillow as he sprawled out half on his side and half on his stomach.

A thought came into her mind, and a slow smile spread across her lips; she'd get Jack to warm her up. He was usually nice and warm in the mornings, and he was the the one who insisted that the fan be left on all night, rather than setting the timer to turn it off after a few hours.

Slowly she moved, shifting her weight and trying to be as quiet as possible; Jack was a light sleeper. If he woke up, he'd know what she was doing and the surprise of it all would be ruined, and it needed the element of surprise most of all.

She bit her lip, moving her legs towards him as she set herself on top of the meager amount of bedding that she'd still been allowed for that morning. The cool air from the fan was forgotten now, she had a task in mind, a goal in sight. She could imagine his reaction, see the expression on his face as she woke him up; this was a need of hers now.

He shifted, a hand coming to scratch at behind his ear and she froze, watching him with wide eyes before he moved to cuddle his pillow again. She stayed perfectly still for another moment, waiting before moving again. She was almost there, almost in position.

And then, there. She was ready. She grinned, moving her hands to brace herself.

Just one more small move and she would have him.

She moved, sliding her feet forward and...

And planted her cold feet against the bare skin of his back.

He yelped, coming awake in a moment and arching forward away from her cold limbs.

"FUCK!" he said, his body contorting away from the sudden cold. "Elsa!"

She burst into giggles behind him, pulling her feet back as he moved a hand back to swat them away.

"I'm cold," she complained, crawling closer to him.

"I fucking noticed! Holy christ woman, did you take an ice bath?"

"Jack, you stole all the blankets again," she said, tugging at the bedclothes.

His head moved up from his pillow, glaring at the bedside clock. "Eight am on a Saturday? REALLY Elsa? We were out until almost two last night," he bemoaned, shifting onto his other side to face her and pulling the blankets over her.

"It was Anna's birthday," she reminded him. "And you had a great time, if I remember correctly. So don't you dare complain now."

He grumbled in agreement as she sighed happily as the body heated covers fell over her, followed by his arm flopping down lazily over her waist.

"More blankets," he said sleepily. "Put more blankets and stuff on that list thing of yours for us. The one where people are going to buy us things."

"The wedding registry?" she asked, tucking the blankets in around herself, slowly starting to warm up.

He grunted. "Yeah, that."

"Or you could just share the blankets."

He was silent for a moment. "Ask for more blankets. His and her comforter sets."

She laughed, threading her fingers between his with the hand that was resting on her hip.

They fell into silence again, the rain pattering against the window as they laid in bed, wrapped in their cocoon of blankets.

"Jack," she said, the hint of a whine in her voice.

"Hmm," he grunted.

She tugged at his arm, turning to try and look back behind at him. "Come on, give me proper cuddles, I'm cold."

He sighed heavily, shifting again and pulling her back close to him, fitting her chilled body against his warm one.

"You're so demanding this morning," he said groggily, shifting his pillow to sit over her hair. "Your hair is always in the way, I always end up either trying to eat it or it tries to choke me like this."

She giggled, wiggling against him. He squeezed her, kissing her shoulder.

"Love you," she said, settling her head down into her own pillow.

"Love you too," he murmured sleepily. "Now, sleep, more sleep. Too early for anything yet today."

"And later?" she asked.

He chuckled. "We will see about later. More sleep first though."

* * *

**_Ahh, good old midnight plot bunnies. This was a mixture of real life inspiration from dealings with my husband and the hilarious comic that ktshy did on DeviantArt called "Cold Feet". Between those inspirations, you have this lovely, short one-shot. Hope that you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought! 33 Aria_**

**_P.S. Yes, I could just wear socks, but then my feet get TOO hot and it doesn't work! So I use and abuse my poor, beloved husband for his furnace like body heat to warm me up in the middle of the night. He's used to it at this point. It's payback for the farts._**


End file.
